you have not lost me
by missunpopular
Summary: It was only then he realized how truly beautiful she was, and how much, much more beautiful her heart is. -NaruHina oneshot-


All Hinata ever wanted was for Naruto to know how much she loves him. And now everything was over. The war and all that's left is the great mess it caused. The gigantic pieces of rock almost blocking all the roads that led to the destroyed homes of the peaceful villagers. The smelly black smoke that raised to the clean air, polluting it with everything it has. The sick people sitting on the streets, tired because of struggling to find a place for protection. Konohagakure was a mess.

But it didn't matter. No matter what happened, the village would still get through this. After all, they have already gone through an awful lot, and in worse scenarios than this.

Men were already looking for wood and started building new homes. Some children actively helped in cleaning up the roads, wearing ripped pieces of cloth around their faces as masks and swept up torn things and broken glass. Women made fire and cooked fish and vegetables.

Sasuke Uchiha had also come back. He was to be held in exile and watched over for five years in his home. His body was too weak to disagree. He had gotten his revenge, except for the village's destruction. Realization hit him that he wouldn't even be able to harm the place because of the unity of the people and the determination of his best friend to protect it with his life.

"Hinata, Ino asks if you wanted to come and eat at Ichiraku," Kiba asked the shy Hyuga. She looked up at him and nodded silently.

_Naruto-kun loves Ichiraku ramen, I'll probably get him some and bring it at the hospital… _she thought.

They all enjoyed the meal and Hinata headed for the hospital and told her friends she still had to visit someone special.

They've never really gotten the chance to talk after that battle with Pain. It had been a long, long time. And she wondered if Naruto still remembered what she had told him.

She went up the stairs and debated whether she should already see him or give him more time. But it was all too late to make a decision when she realized she was facing the door to the blonde's room.

She was too frozen to even lift up her hand to knock on the door. She tried to swallow the lump on her throat, and her face was starting to heat up.

_Come on, Hinata. You can do this. You can't just hide your feelings to the man you love forever… _she encourages herself.

She knocked on the door. Once, twice, thrice. She received no response so she just opened the door slowly.

But Naruto wasn't there. The bed was empty, and the sheets were messy. Knowing Naruto.

Hinata sighed sadly and approached his bedside table to place the already cooling ramen on top. Maybe her luck didn't come today. Maybe she could talk to him next time.

"Hinata?" his voice filled her ears completely, and she stiffened and remained in her position but with wide eyes.

"A-ah, Naruto-kun?" she responded nervously. But wasn't she prepared for this?

"Hinata," he said her name once more and she turned around shyly, her hair hiding her blushing face.

"U-uh, I b-bought some ramen for y-you, Naruto-kun," she stuttered.

"Arigatou, Hinata," he smiled weakly at the Hyuga heiress and sat down on the bed after pulling out a chair for her.

Hinata sat down on the chair looking at the ground.

"The village is finally at peace, and the war is over, Naruto-kun. Thanks to you," she told the blue-eyed blonde boy she had been in love with since she was only a little girl. He scratched his neck and stared back at her.

"Nah, actually, we were all in this together," he grinned.

There was a comfortable moment of silence but Naruto had something to say.

"Uh, Hinata?"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"I—I just want to thank you for defending me, for being there for me," he said, referring to that fight between him and Pain.

Hinata just smiled weakly at Naruto. "I meant what I said, Naruto-kun. And I would never break my promise of protecting you even if it costs me my life."

"I was so stupid," the boy suddenly muttered. Hinata's eyes were filled with confusion as she looked down at Naruto who looked away sadly.

"But w—why? Naruto-kun?"

"Because I never noticed you, Hinata. I never paid much attention to you. I only thought of you as a very close friend and nothing more. I always denied my feelings towards you. But—"

"…_But I then realized how much more you mean to me, more than you tell me how much I mean to you."_

Hinata looked at Naruto full of emotion in her lavender eyes, tears threatening to fall. When his eyes met hers, they couldn't seem to look anywhere else anymore.

He smiled truthfully in front of the kunoichi. He only realized then how truly beautiful she was, and how much, much more beautiful her heart is. She is an amazing person and a true heroine. She never gave up just like how Naruto didn't give up.

"Sh, don't cry, Hinata-hime," he whispers and wipes the tears off her face, his hand resting on her cheek. Hinata raises her hand up to hold his hand and they both stayed that way, enjoying the solitude.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever seen, Hinata. I never knew someone who could put up with my messy life more than you could."

"But you are more amazing, Naruto-kun. I've seen you grow up and become more determined to be a great ninja and surpass all the Hokages. And to me, you've become better than all of them."

"I am?" he grinned widely and rather silly. Hinata let out a soft chuckle which made Naruto hold her hand tighter.

"Mm-hm," Hinata nodded happily.

"Well, Hinata, would y-you mind i-if I…uh, hm. Um, if I…"

"If you what?" Hinata asked, noticing Naruto's sudden awkward behavior.

"IfIkissedyou."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Naruto asked once more, finding himself slowly leaning in.

"You're so cute when you're nervous, Naruto-kun," Hinata told him, smiling sweetly. _"And no, I wouldn't mind…"_


End file.
